


Pretty fucking inspiring

by mikhailosbitch



Series: Somehow we make it [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Different Points of View, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Gallaghers are known to be shit at love.But there is an exception to the rule and Ian's siblings are jealous.





	Pretty fucking inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is another fic for Gallavich Week B 2017 Day 5 – Jealousy. The idea just popped into my head and I wrote it all down in one go. I’m not so happy with the result but I don’t really know how to make it better so I figured I let you guys be the judges.

Carl:

The summer air is hot and sticky against Carl’s skin as he hops up the stairs to the front porch. It’s the middle of summer break and hot as hell even though it’s 10 at night. He was at some high school party with lots of booze and weed, he’s trying to enjoy his break from wake up calls at 5 and the real pain in the ass of smuggling shit in at military school, but the party got busted because the guy’s parents came home early. Since Carl does crave some leisure time and fun but does not want to get kicked out of camo school he refused to join a group of fucked up teenagers who wanted to hotwire a car and opted for going home instead.

The house is mostly quiet. Fiona is over at Kev and V’s, Lip is out with some girl, Liam has a sleepover, and Frank, well only non-existing god knows where Frank is. The only people home right now, other than Carl, are Ian and Mickey and they don’t notice Carl when he enters the living room.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table, eating left-over dinner. Only it’s less eating but more throwing food at each other and laughing their asses off. Honestly it’s fucking ridiculous, but Carl can’t help but stare.

He and Bonnie once sat at that table. Carl had tried to give her the necklace that he he stole for her and she had rejected him.

Ian and Mickey are not sitting anymore. His brother has tackled Mickey to the floor and is tickling the living shit out of him, poor guy is gasping and cursing but they are both laughing and then Ian leans down and they kiss. Carl knows he shouldn’t gape, shouldn’t spy on them like a weirdo but they look so happy. So in love.

He fell in love twice in his life. With Bonnie who dumped him and with Dom who cheated. To him, falling in love means getting hurt. It’s not only because of his own experiences, he’s seen it everywhere in his family. Fiona and Lip run through relationship after relationship, Fiona falling way too often and Lip only for the wrong people. Debbie scaring guys away with her wish to have a family at the age of 16. Frank and Monica’s wreck of a marriage.

But apparently, sometimes it works out.

 

Carl doesn’t know much about Ian’s relationship with Mickey, only that they have been through a lot of shit, that Mickey has a kid and an ex-wife but here they are, not prefect but happy. And Carl can’t help feeling jealous.

He turns around and goes upstairs, leaving unnoticed since they never knew he was there in the first place.

 

 

Debbie:

It’s Gallagher movie night and after Fiona had nagged her to come over for about a week, Debbie finally agreed. It’s weird to be at home again. At what used to be her home.

The living room is packed with people, Kev and V occupy the armchair, Fiona and Lip the couch and Ian and Mickey sit on the floor with a huge bowl of popcorn on Ian’s lap. Franny is sleeping upstairs because as much as Debbie likes Neil, she doesn’t trust him with her daughter yet. She can be a crying monster sometimes so she took her with her.

“Come on, Debs! Sit down!” Fiona cheers. She pops in the DVD and Debbie slumps down in the other armchair. They’re watching the Hunger Games, one of her favorite movies but she can’t really concentrate on what is happening. Instead she keeps throwing glances at her brother and his boyfriend. Ian’s arm is wrapped around Mickey’s shoulder and their position on the floor can’t be that comfortable but neither of them seems to give a shit. They look at ease. Happy.

Debbie has Neil. She has a home for Franny and herself, a job, a guy that likes her. She like him too but it is an arrangement. She doesn’t love him and she’s petty sure he knows that. It’s okay. For now. But Debbie wants more. Not Derek or Matty or some fucked up guy who gets off on pregnant girls, no, someone who brings her breakfast to bed. Who gets up in the middle of the night when her baby screams so Debbie can stay in bed, someone who’s there when she needs help and who she can fool around with whenever they want.

Her heart sinks as she looks at Ian and Mickey and she knows it’s jealousy. Because they have all of that. They have all she wants and more. Hell, they even have a little family with Yev and Svetlana, a really fucked up one but a family nonetheless.

 

 

Lip:

“No, you just gotta add these up and you’re all set.” Lip is laying in his old bunk bed since Ian and Mickey stole his room and lets out an unnerved sigh because the homos can’t even _use_ his old room but have to plant their asses at the tiny desk next to Liam’s bed.

Mickey is explaining Ian some math shit because Ian needs it for his job and at Lip’s question why the fuck they couldn’t do that in the kitchen Ian only said that Fiona is creating new meals for Patsy’s and the whole downstairs area is littered with cooking supplies.

So Lip is stuck in here with them because he’s so not going to their room in fear of possible come stains on the sheets. He’s trying to read a really complicated book but he finds himself peaking over the pages at Ian’s and Mickey’s backs bent over a textbook.

It’s not even about art or literature but it reminds him of Helen anyway. She used to explain shit to him as well. And before Lip can stop it, his mind wanders off to his very successful sex but piss poor love life. Karen, Mandy, Helen. Meaningless fucks in between, he liked Amanda but that was it. He likes Sierra but this is it. Karen was the angel-looking devil, Mandy a desperate girl with a tendency to psychopathy and Helen, well, Helen was a beautiful sex addict with a creepy marriage understanding.

Yeah, his relationship history fits right into the rest of the Gallagher family. Ian’s history isn’t much better. A pussy of a boss when he was a teenager, a series of saggy grandpas including Jimmy/Steve’s _dad_ , a cheating bi fireman and a pushy gay-rights activist that got offended by everything.

And one guy that went in and out of Ian’s life, that stayed through all the other train wrecks of relationships. Mickey. A once closeted thug with obscene knuckle tattoos and a son, divorce and felony on top of that.

When Ian told Lip about Mickey the first time, all those years ago, Lip had scoffed internally. Didn’t get why the hell his little bro put up with some piece of shit like _that_. He had already known Ian had a crappy taste in men, but Mickey was almost as terrible as Kash and Lip had hoped that Ian would find someone better. That hope only grew stronger as he watched Ian pining for Mickey for years, he just didn’t see it, the appeal.

Lip would never admit It out loud but that changed when Ian crashed for the first time. Because Mickey stayed.

And here they are, three times through hell and back, and yet together. And yeah, Lip is jealous.

 

 

Fiona:

The clock on her nightstand says 6:15 when the alarm goes off and Fiona groans. She got in late last night after partying with V but Patsy’s is waiting and she has a meeting with new renters of one of her apartments at 8. So she gets up and walks to the bathroom only to find it locked. Jesus, they need more than one shower in the house. “Lip? You in there?”

“Yeah, one minute” her brother calls from the other side of the door and Fiona leans against the wall. She looks around, takes in the mess that is the upper hallway, littered with toys and all kinds of laundry, the walls with chapping paint. Her eyes get hung up on the ajar folding door of the smallest bedroom of the house, Ian’s room these days.

She’s never seen Ian and Mickey being intimate except for their hugs at the psych ward. And she’s curious so she steps forward and glances through the small gap between door and wall. They’re asleep, Mickey laying on his side facing the wall with the door, Ian’s body draped over Mickey’s like a giant blanket, his arm around Mickey’s waist and hands joined. In other words, spooning.

She never thought she would ever use the word cute in the same thought as Mickey’s name but that’s what they are. Incredibly cute.

She feels a smile on her face, a melancholic smile and the slight sting of tears behind her eyes.

Suddenly she hears Lip stepping behind her, looking over her shoulder. She doesn’t even know she has opened her mouth until she hears herself say “Honestly I feel like it’s kind of unfair sometimes.”

“What?” Lip asks quietly.

Fiona huffs out a small laugh. It sounds bitter. “We fuck up again and again, in perfect Frank and Monica manner, chasing love like desperate and Ian finds it at seventeen.”

“Fifteen” her brother corrects and she spins around. “What?!”

Now it’s Lip who smiles. “Ian was fifteen when he and Mickey started fucking.”

Shit, how did she not know that?! _You were too busy with your own love life to notice anything about Ian._ She _had_ noticed that something was off back then when Ian came home in the morning smelling like a bar but she had always assumed him and Mickey had become a thing after he came back from the army. Massive failure as big sister here.

Lip rips her out of her thoughts as he says “And actually I think it’s more than fair.” His voice is small and sad but he continues with a faint smile, “We all went through fucked up shit and maybe you can’t compare one mess to the other but I would say Ian and Mickey got the worst. And still made it. They pulled through, fucked up and made up, life kept throwing shit at them but they pulled through. And I think that is pretty fucking inspiring.”

She looks back at Ian and Mickey curled up in the bed. Thinks of the chaotic months between Ian’s first low and the day he came back from his trip with Monica. Of every night she came home and found Ian looking over court stuff and letters from his lawyer, of the day Ian got Mickey home, after a trip to Mexico with five years probation for him instead of fifteen years in the slammer.

Lip is right. They are pretty fucking inspiring.

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
